Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,328 discloses a multi-layer surgical dressing comprising an adhesive layer, a layer of flexible semi-open cell polymeric foam, and an outer water impervious flexible polymeric film coating.
Steer et al. in published United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,061,732 disclose a multi-layered dressing including a layer of curative and absorbent material (B) which contacts the wound, a layer of deodorizing material (D), and an outer flexible layer (E) that secures the bandage to the body. Layer (B) can be a homogeneous blend (11) of one or more water soluble or swellable hydrocolloids dispersed in a viscous binder and affixed to a semi-open cell polymeric foam (13). A critical feature of this dressing is that layer B has a plurality of apertures (20) extending therethrough.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 discloses an adhesive composition comprising a blend of one or more water soluble or water swellable hydrocolloids and a viscous substance such as polyisobutylene. The adhesive mass has a film of water insoluble material affixed to one surface.
Chen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,785 describe an adhesive composition suitable for use with an ostomy appliance consisting of a mixture of one or more hydrocolloid gums, a pressure sensitive adhesive such as one or more polyisobutylenes, and a cohesive strenghthening agent. The cohesive strengthening agent can be a natural or synthetic fibrous material, finely divided cellulose, cross linked dextran, cross-linked carboxymethyl-cellulose, or a starch-acrylonitrile graft copolymer.
Steinhardt in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,187 discloses an anhydrous powder blend of gelatin, pectin, and carboxymethylcellulose useful as an adhesive and in pharmaceutical preparations.
Rothman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,580 discloses cleansing fluid discharging skin surfaces by the use of a material comprising spherical particles of certain water-insoluble hydrophilic polymers.